


El azul es un color cálido

by Toyatillo



Category: Le bleu est une couleur chaude | Blue is the Warmest Color (Bande Dessinée), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Adaptation, Adolescent Sexuality, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, He's gay but he doesn't accept it, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, LGBTQ Themes, Le bleu est une couleur chaude AU, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, klance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyatillo/pseuds/Toyatillo
Summary: Mi ángel azul.Azul cielo.Azul río.Fuente de vida.La vida de Keith da un giro al ser paladín de Voltron, gracias a esto pudo explorar el universo y descubrir los demás seres que viven en él, en Voltron pudo encontrar un hogar. Su rol como líder de Voltron le permite conocer a profundidad cada uno de los paladines de este, pero uno en específico, con quien creyó tener una rivalidad, le pone su mundo de cabeza y le hace creer que puede volver a ser feliz.Esta es una adaptación del cómic "Le Bleu Est Une Couleur Chaude" de Julie Maroh, que fue publicado en 2009. La adaptación gira alrededor del ship Lance/Keith (Klance), de la serie animada "Voltron: Legendary Defender". Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.





	1. Para Lance, el amor de mi vida.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le bleu est une couleur chaude](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/473020) by Julie Maroh. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[...] El azul se ha vuelto un color cálido.
> 
> Te amo Lance, eres mi vida".
> 
>  
> 
> Algunas lágrimas se han escapado de mis ojos, no he podido evitarlo, duele, quema como el maldito infierno, la herida apenas se ha abierto y no ha habido tiempo para curarla, creo que no hay forma de curarla.
> 
>  
> 
> Yo también te amo, Keith.
> 
>  
> 
> Tú también eres mi vida. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es probable que deje canciones al inicio del capítulo para que puedan escucharlas mientrasn leen.

_[Collapse by Myuu ](https://soundcloud.com/myuu/collapse?)_

 

 

_Lance POV's_

 

 

Las personas van de un lado a otro, ignorantes de la enorme tristeza que surca mi corazón, a pesar de que la melancolía es palpable en el aire, parece que todos la ignoran, tratando de escapar de una realidad inevitable, de una realidad que nos lastima. Los familiares y los más allegados son los únicos que parecen percibir aquella aura índigo, azul rey, azul noche.  
 

No sé en qué momento terminé en el jardín con un vaso de limonada en mi mano, ni siquiera esperaba estar aquí en primer lugar, no esperaba ser invitado siquiera, pero este tipo de noticias no esperan ni avisan, son como las olas del mar, no están sujetas a la conveniencia de otros, simplemente se levantan y llega a la orilla sin avisar. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, pronosticando la siguiente tormenta, los invitados levantan sus pertenencias y se dirigen al interior de la casa; de la antigua casa de Keith Kogane. Parece mentira, pero el azabache era el único que vivía en aquella cabaña en medio de un semi-desierto, estaba solo, siempre lo estuvo, incluso en Garrison, ahora parece que después de haber salvado al universo tenía muchas amistades ¿quién lo diría? 

 

—Lance, —la voz de Krolia me hace dar un pequeño salto en mi lugar, creo que soy el único idiota que se ha quedado bajo la lluvia— hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

 

Asiento sin protesta ni cuestionamiento, Krolia debe estar cansada de las condolencias y las lágrimas, sea lo que quiera mostrarme debe de ser personal y serio, pues me arrastra casi corriendo hasta las escaleras, incluso cruzó la sala ignorando a todos los invitados que le intentaron dirigir la palabra, sube las escaleras al mismo ritmo y me pide entrar a la habitación de Keith como si de una orden militar se tratase, después ella entra y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. 

 

La habitación está ordenada; la cama está tendida, los pósteres y carteles están bien pegados en su lugar, la ropa está doblada y acomodada a los pies de la cama, está impecable, justo como la había dejado Keith.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme, Krolia? —pregunto una vez que ella parece calmarse de la pequeña “caminata” que dio. 

 

—Primero quítate tu saco, está empapado, no te vayas a enfermar. —dice con una media sonrisa asomada mientras toma mi saco y lo coloca en un perchero— Te traeré una toalla para que te seques. Pero antes, ten, esta carta me la dio Keith antes de partir, me pidió que te la diera. 

 

La voz de Krolia tembló ante cada palabra, era difícil y lo sabía ¿qué tipo de madre era Krolia? Es demasiado fuerte para enfrentarse a este tipo de escenarios. Sus manos se extendieron hacia mí, entre ellas había un pequeño sobre azul cielo, reí, ese era el clásico Keith, el Keith que prefería lo tradicional antes que la tecnología alteana, prefería lo tierno a algo sofisticado, lo tomé sin reprochar y Krolia salió de la habitación. 

 

Recorrí una vez más la pequeña habitación con la mirada, no tenía ganas de abrir la carta, ya sabía de sobra lo que había escrito en ella.

 

Toda la habitación de Keith, por muy extraño que parezca, tenía decoraciones rojas de todo tipo; las almohadas y el edredón eran rojos, había un lapicero rojo, una lámpara de mesa roja y uno que otro cartel rojo. Lo extraño era que ese no era su color preferido, pero sin duda era un color que lo representaba a la perfección, su color favorito era el azul. 

 

 _Azul_. 

 

Me senté a la orilla de la cama y me dispuse a leer la carta, en la primera cara del sobre, con caligrafía del azabache, se podía leer claramente: "Para Lance McClain, el amor de mi vida". Sonreí, era rara la ocasión en que Keith se dignaba a ser romántico o cursi, solo lo hacía cuando lo creía necesario. Abrí la carta con delicadeza, esta sería la última carta que recibiría de Kogane. En el sobre había dos pequeñas hojas dobladas y una memoria de color rojo, una memoria que solo se podía conectar al castillo de los leones o en el Atlas, le tendría que pedir ayuda a Corán. 

 

Suspiré y empecé a leer las primeras líneas mientras jugaba con el anillo que Keith me había obsequiado no muchos meses atrás. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Amor mío. Cuando leas estas palabras habré dejado este mundo._

_No quiero repetir aquí lo que ya sabes, todo lo que pude escribirte en cartas anteriores o durante todos estos años pasados en tu calor._

_Pero sí quiero agradecerte tu devoción. Estos últimos días en el hospital hubieran sido una pesadilla si no hubieras estado a mi lado._

_Gracias a ti me iré en paz y no podré agradecer lo bastante el que nos hayamos encontrado._

_Le he pedido a Shiro y a Corán que te permitan acceder a la habitación de proyección, para así, mostrarte lo que me es más precioso: mis memorias._

_Quiero que seas tú quien las conserve. La unidad de memoria contiene todos mis recuerdos de la juventud que fueron teñidos por el azul de tu aura._

_Azul tinta._

_Azul azur._

_Azul marino._

_Azul Klein._

_Azul cían._

_Azul ultramar._

_El azul se ha vuelto un color cálido._

_Te amo Lance, eres mi vida._

_Firmado, Keith Kogane."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Algunas lágrimas se han escapado de mis ojos, no he podido evitarlo, duele, quema como el maldito infierno, la herida apenas se ha abierto y no ha habido tiempo para curarla, creo que no hay forma de curarla.

 

_Yo también te amo, Keith._

_Tú también eres mi vida._

 

El constante golpeteo contra la madera de la puerta me hace volver a la realidad, me levanto de mi lugar y me dirijo hacia ella para ver de quien se trata, aunque sé de sobra que es Krolia quien se encuentra del otro lado.

 

El rostro cansado de Krolia hace presencia bajo el umbral de la puerta, entre sus manos hay una taza llena de café recién preparado y la toalla que había prometido traer, la dejo pasar, no creo que quiera estar afuera en estos momentos.

 

—Te he preparado un café, Lance. —Krolia me ofrece los objetos y yo los tomó gentileza.

 

—Muchas gracias, Krolia. —agradezco antes de tomar un sorbo de la taza y colocar la toalla sobre de mi cabeza.

 

Krolia se queda ahí parada frente a la puerta, indecisa de si dejarme solo o acompañarme, abre la boca para decir algo, pero parece pensarlo mejor y la cierra, después de unos segundos de reflexión parece haber encontrado las palabras correctas.

 

—Disculpa a mis familiares. —se excusa cohibida por el comportamiento insensible de sus semejantes. —Ya sabes que tienen problemas para entender tu papel en la vida de Keith, no entiendo porque les importa, nunca tuvieron la dicha de conocerlo. Como sea, no creo que te dirijan la palabra en toda la velada. 

 

Reí levemente ante las disculpas de Krolia, era cierto, aquellos seres no se dignaron en dirigirme la mirada o saludarme cuando entré a la estancia, lo entendía, apenas los había logrado conocer meses atrás, incluso Keith se llegó a encontrar en la misma situación.

 

—Solo diles que Keith también se hubiera enamorado de mí si yo hubiera sido chica. —respondí sin dar muchos rodeos y sin reparar en ello. Krolia parece bloquearse, al parecer me he pasado con lo que he dicho, no era necesario aquella comparación.  _La he vuelto a cagar_. —Er... Hum. —doy un suspiro y lo dejo ir. —No te preocupes por mí. Déjalos correr... De todos modos, esa forma de pensar no los llevará a ninguna parte.

 

Krolia asiente, divertida por la situación incómoda en la que yo mismo me he metido, da media vuelta y sale del cuarto, no sin antes despedirse, dejándome solo de nuevo con mis pensamientos y la extraña esencia que aún ronda en la habitación de Keith.

 

Me acerqué a una de las ventanas para verificar el clima, ha dejado de llover, podía dirigirme al Atlas sin ningún problema, desvelar los recuerdos que Keith me había dejado en mis manos era mi tarea primordial. 

 

En estos momentos de melancolía todo me recuerda a él. 

 

_La lluvia._

_El café._

_El color rojo._

 

No había día en el que no pensara en ti,  _Samurái_. Siempre pensaba en ti, Keith, cada vez que peleabas cuerpo a cuerpo, cada vez que entrenabas, cada vez que interactuábamos, te llamaba así, era divertido compararte con un personaje clásico de película al cual admiraba, era inaudito pensar que un chico tan talentoso como tú no hubiera podido tener las mismas oportunidades que todos tuvimos en Garrison, o que simplemente te habías dado la tarea de desperdiciarlas.

 

Fue corto el período en que logramos llevarnos bien ¿no es así, Samurái? De haber sabido que nos faltaría tiempo, no lo habría desperdiciado.

 

Incluso Nadia vino a tu entierro, supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no es así, Keith? 

 

Doy un último suspiró antes de dirigirme de nuevo al escritorio de Keith, tomo la memoria roja para dirigirme al Atlas y así seguir con mi cometido: leer las memorias del amor de mi vida.

 

Antes de irme le doy las gracias a Krolia, tomo mi saco y un par de bocadillos que ella había preparado especialmente para el consumo de los invitados, eran panecillos de mantequilla, supondré que no podré ver todo el contenido de la memoria en escasos veinte minutos por eso debo llevar algo para hacer amena la velada, aun así Krolia no me dejó partir sin antes darme más alimentos y pedirme que cuidara de mi salud, tienes una madre increíble Keith, incluso me ha ofrecido tu moto para poder llegar a Atlas.

 

—Lance, por favor, me pidió que te la diera a ti, sabes que no se la daría a nadie más.

 

—¿Se lo pidió? —pregunté, sorprendido por la extraña petición que había hecho el dueño de aquella moto.

 

—Sí, por favor tómala, consérvala, cuídala como Keith le cuidaba.

 

No digo más, me cuesta trabajo tomar algo que no es mío y creo que tú, Keith, sabías eso más que nadie, incluso robar los pequeños panecillos de mantequilla me hizo sentir la mayor de las vergüenzas.

 

—¿Le darás la moto a este sujeto, Krolia? —uno de los familiares de la galra hace presencia—. Esa moto era de Keith, deberías consérvala tú y no este depravado que lo condujo a su perdición.

 

—Madre, por favor, Keith así lo quiso, no puedo negarme ante sus peticiones. Tenemos que respetar su última voluntad.

 

Encendí la moto, no pretendía escuchar una palabra más de aquel ser, solo quería descubrir el contenido que había confiado Keith en mis manos, me importaba un comino si alguien allegado podía ofenderse.

 

—Nos vemos Krolia, me despides de los demás por favor.

 

—Claro Lance, si necesitas algo sabes que puedes llamarnos. —me contestó ignorando completamente los reproches de la mujer.

 

—Gracias, así lo haré.

 

Encendí la moto y la arranqué. Sabes Keith, es raro manejar una moto de este estilo con un traje formal ¿por qué demonios no me cambie antes? Es bastante incómodo debo decirlo.

 

—¡Maldito infeliz! —grita la anciana detrás de mis espaldas— ¡Eres una maldita deshonra! ¡Un pervertido! ¡Eres una maldita plaga que debe de ser exterminada!

 

 _Dios_ , Keith. Tu "abuela" tiene unas formas muy curiosas para exteriorizar su pena.

 

El camino no es de más de veinte minutos sumidos en silencio total, el desierto parece estar más vacío que nunca, ni un solo animal o cactácea hace presencia durante el camino, pareciese extraño pero tal vez se han ocultado debido a las constantes lluvias de las últimas semanas, es raro que llueva en esta zona, desde que te pusiste mal este lugar ya no parece ser el mismo.

 

Una estructura metálica blanca se alza frente a mis ojos, he llegado a mi destino, Corán parece haberme esperado todo este tiempo, pues aún lleva puesto su traje que llevó al funeral, su semblante parece perdido y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos lo delatan de sus malos hábitos de sueño. Shiro no estaba, pues él prefirió quedarse en el velorio para apoyar a Krolia.

 

—Hola de nuevo, Corán.

 

—Hola joven paladín. —responde con las pocas energías que parece tener.

 

—Ya no soy paladín, Corán, hace mucho que lo dejamos de ser.

 

—Eso no importa, Lance, para este universo ustedes serán los paladines que salvaron y defendieron al universo. Deberías de estar orgulloso, así como Keith lo estaba de ti.

 

Un suspiro se me escapa. Keith ¿en serio estabas orgulloso de mí? ¿Qué había de especial en mí? ¿Qué cosa podía tener yo que los demás paladines no tuvieran?

 

—Lo intentaré, por ahora me gustaría ir a la habitación de proyección por favor, Corán.

 

—Claro, sígueme, es por aquí.

 

Después de recorrer los extensos pasillos del nuevo castillo, llegamos a la afamada sala, Corán me deja pasar primero y se ofrece a ayudarme si es que lo llego a necesitar, rechazo su ayuda amablemente, desde que le había ayudado a reparar los fallos que llegaban a suceder en el castillo de los leones, sabía a la perfección cómo funcionaba aquella habitación.

 

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, las luces tenues se encendieron, indicando el podio donde debía de ser colocada la memoria, me dirigí hacia aquel lugar decidido a escuchar atentamente lo que era tan apreciado para ti, Samurái, saqué la memoria de mi bolsillo y la inserté en la ranura que encajaba a la perfección con el pequeño dispositivo. Las luces se apagaron y la sala gris fue reemplazada por una playa; el agua era turquesa, las olas eran suaves pero constantes, una montaña vestida de verde se alzaba detrás de mí y una extraña construcción derruida se erguía sobre de esta. Era un paisaje maravilloso, sin duda uno de los más hermosos que jamás hubiera presenciado.

 

—Es hermoso ¿no es cierto, Lance? —un cosquilleo recorre mi espina dorsal, la paranoia se apodera de mi ser, tengo miedo de voltear y encontrarme al dueño de aquella memoria, no quiero enfrentarme de nuevo con él, no quiero volverle a ver, no quiero enamorarme una vez más de aquel ser para después volver a la realidad y ser golpeado por esta. Esa era la peor tortura que se te pudo haber ocurrido ¿no, Keith? —¿Lance?

 

La lágrimas amenazan con abandonar mis ojos, no estoy preparado para esto, apenas fue ayer la última vez que te vi, no estoy preparado pero estoy tentado a verte una vez más, no ha pasado un largo tiempo y ya comienzo a extrañar aquella imagen tuya, tu voz, esencia, tu ser, creo que me volví dependiente de tu existencia.

 

Giró con los ojos aún cerrados, tu leve risa suena grave y divertida por la aparente situación en la que me encuentro, al parecer te diverte mi sufrimiento.

 

—Parece que mi deseo se cumplió, ven Lance, puedes abrir tus ojos, tengo algo que mostrarte.

 

—¿Qué quieres mostrarme? —pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados.

 

—Primero abre tus ojos, cariño. —niego— Anda, sé que te gustará, lo hice pensando en ti.

 

—Bien.

 

De a poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos, tu silueta va de ser una imagen incontexta a la clara representación de tu ser, incluso llevas tu afamada chaqueta roja, ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde quedo ese trapo? El fotograma es impactante, trato de no hacerme ilusiones, trato de poner en orden el tren de pensamientos que jura que estás vivo y estás frente a mí, debo de aceptar mi triste realidad, pero al parecer tu deseo es que nunca te olvide. Créeme, no lo haré, jámas olvidaré lo que alguna vez vivimos juntos, bajo el calor de nuestro amor.

 

Sonríes, pareces satisfecho ante tu petición cumplida.

 

—Te contaré todo, desde el inicio, desde el momento en el que tú quieras empezar, he recopilado todo para ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo, primer error en la vida :D
> 
> Nah, solo espero que los siguentes capítulos no sean errores también porque nada de esto está planeado :( solo hay una idea vaga, espero les guste y nos leemos en el próximo cap. Si no han leído el cómic se los súper recomiendo ganó tres premios, hasta tiene película xD.


	2. Rebelde y reservado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> […] —¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas? —le grité divertido por la forma en la que se había despedido.
> 
>  
> 
> —Nadia.
> 
>  
> 
> —Yo me llamo Keith.
> 
>  
> 
> —Toda la escuela lo sabe. […]

_Lance's POV's_

 

—¿Por dónde quieres comenzar, Lance?

 

No sé qué responder, tengo la oportunidad de saberlo todo pero no tengo idea de qué es lo que tengo que saber, Keith siempre fue reservado, era raro que él se abriera y me contará acerca de él o su familia, no tuve oportunidad de conocerlo como debía hacerlo, nunca me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo, por más que intentará él parecía guardar en un cofre todo aquello que él amaba.

 

—Desde el principio —el holograma de Keith se sorprende—, desde el día en que nos conocimos. Háblame de ti, de tu vida, de tu niñez, adolescencia, tus experiencias. Háblame del Keith que _no conocí_.

 

El holograma de Keith sonríe, parece enternecido por mi timidez, esa era la misma sonrisa que él dibujaba antes de darme un abrazo. Keith chasquea sus dedos y el podio donde antes estaba desaparece, dejándolo aterrizar suavemente sobre la arena de la playa, se acerca lentamente hacia mí, es delicado con cada uno de sus movimientos, no quiere asustarme. Doy un paso atrás renuente a recibir una caricia de un farsante, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que realmente contiene la memoria que me obsequió Keith; sus memorias, su esencia o alma.

 

—¿Lance?, _soy yo_ —Keith parece herido por mi rechazo, extiende su mano para que yo la pueda tocar y comprobarlo pero yo me vuelvo a negar.

 

—¿Cómo sé que eres _tú_ ? _Te perdí Keith_ , ¿cómo sé que esto no es parte de un sueño del que pronto despertaré? —pregunto al holograma, aunque parece más que me estoy quejando.

 

Me trato de abrazar a mi mismo, intento recrear el calor que Keith me daba cuando lo necesitaba, siempre estuvo ahí para mí, es imposible recrear algo que era único, pero prefiero esto a ser abrazado por un holograma.

 

_¿Los hologramas pueden abrazar?_

 

—¿Alguna vez te mentí, Lance? — _No_ , contesté en mi mente de inmediato—. Por favor mírame a los ojos, sabes que yo nunca te mentiría, soy yo, _te lo prometo_ —Keith finalmente me alcanza, acuna entre sus manos mi rostro y me sonríe con gentileza, se siente tan real, su tacto y su presencia, todo es _tan real_ que me lastima—. Mis memorias y mi esencia fueron transferidas a esa pequeña unidad, Corán me ayudó, puedes preguntarle.

 

—¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a _mí_? —mis ojos aún están llenos de pequeñas lágrimas renuentes a salir, no pienso quebrarme una vez más— Sabes que con el poder que me concedió Allura puedo traerte de vuelta, así como ella lo hizo con Shiro ¿por qué no me permites ayudarte? Sabes que aún puedo hacerlo.

 

Mi voz rebota por toda la habitación, me siento impotente, rechazado, subestimado ¿realmente estabas orgulloso de mí, Keith? El holograma me abraza y acaricia mi espalda, trato de separarlo pero él parece aferrarse, quiero calmarme pero hay muy pocas cosas que realmente puedan hacerlo en este momento ¿que caso tiene seguir peleando contra el pobre holograma? Me dejo caer a los brazos de Keith, no hay otro remedio.

 

—No había razón para hacerlo —rompe el abrazo con delicadeza, su rostro sale del escondite de entre mi cuello y me dirige una mirada llena de cariño—, no quería darte un trabajo que no te correspondía, Allura revivió a Shiro porque murió debido a una injusticia y en época de guerra, lo necesitábamos. A pesar de que me dolía imaginarme en una vida sin ti, decidí que lo mejor era que las cosas tomarán su curso natural.

 

—Tu muerte también fue una injusticia. —reprocho, mis lágrimas aún no cesan, opacan la imagen que percibo del holograma, en estos momentos me importa más saber porque Keith decidió que su desaparición sería lo mejor, las memorias podían esperar.

 

—Estábamos en guerra, ya no necesitan de mí.

 

—Un nuevo conflicto se avecina y tú —

 

—Lance, eso tú _no_ lo sabes —me interrumpe.

 

—Keith, _te fuiste_ ¿cómo vas a saberlo tú? Después de que te dispararon nos han llegado muchas amenazas de una especie de la que ni siquiera teníamos idea de que existía.

 

Keith suspira, parece cansado de mis reproches, yo también lo estaría pero creo que Voltron tiene que regresar.

 

—Agosto del año dos mil dieciséis — pronuncia después de algunos segundos en silencio.

 

—Keith, _no_.

 

El holograma extiende su brazo por sobre el mar, la playa se transforma en un salón de clases, el salón en el que Keith y yo nos conocimos, días antes de que Shiro llegara y comenzaramos con los exámenes de ingreso para Garrison, recuerdo bien ese día. Keith desaparece y su voz comienza a rebotar por las paredes de la habitación. Keith está sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, en el penúltimo banco de la fila que está al lado de la ventana.

 

—Nunca te dije porque te evité ese día.

 

Parece que alguien va a contarme su historia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Keith's POV's_

 

Lance parece frustrado, yo también lo estoy, desde que esta máquina se encendió me siento más ligero, un gran peso se liberó de mí, creo que podría acostumbrarme aunque no me pueda mover como me gustaría hacerlo, tampoco puedo sentir al igual que lo hacía antes pero al menos tengo a Lance a mi lado, frustrado, pero a mi lado. Desde que estuve internado no me había sentido _tan_ bien.

 

Dejando eso de lado, vine a contarte algo Lance.

 

Nunca te dije porque te evité ese día.

 

Fui el primero en llegar al salón de clases, me había levantado desde temprano, a pesar de que me daba igual la escuela, quería tomar el lugar más alejado de las clase y además quería una ventana, créeme esas dos opciones son las más populares entre los chicos, tenía que ganar un buen lugar de alguna forma, y esa forma era llegando temprano.

 

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, no tenía intenciones de hacer amigos, menos de relacionarme con mis compañeros, no quería volver a ser abandonado. Ignoraba a todo aquel que me molestara, me hablara o tratara de interactuar conmigo, prefería entretenerme con el ir y venir de los vehículos de la escuela.

 

—Hola, chicos —la maestra entró y dejó sus pertenencias sobre el escritorio, todos los alumnos le prestaron atención, yo la ignoré—, yo seré su maestra este año. —tomó un plumón y comenzó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón, reí por lo bajo, teníamos tecnología avanzada y seguíamos utilizando los medios tradicionales. —¿Cómo te llamas?

 

No sentí el tiempo pasar, tal vez fueron minutos o segundos pero la maestra ya había llegado hasta mí.

 

 _Demonios_ , querrá pasarme al frente.

 

—Keith —contesté irritado.

 

—Oh, _ese_ Keith. —asentí sin hacerle mucho caso, creo que ya me tienen catalogado como chico malo— Keith, por favor, ¿podrías sentarte hasta el frente? —le miré incrédulo— Intercambia asientos con —la maestra dio media vuelta para elegir una víctima, era seguro que quería que el intercambio fuera adecuado, vio al chico de tez morena que prestaba atención a la escena con mucho cuidado, primera víctima— ¿cúal es tu nombre?

 

El chico se indicó a sí mismo tratando de corroborar que se trataba de él.

 

—Sí, tú.

 

—Ah —contestó divertido—. El nombre es Lance.

 

La maestra asintió divertida por un posible coqueteo del alumno, dirigió de nuevo su atención a mí.

 

—¿Puedes intercambiar asientos con Lance?, por favor Keith, te necesito atento.

 

Miré al chico, pareció espantarse, no lo culpo, es seguro que tengo una cara de pocos amigos en este momento.

 

—Ah, maestra —Lance interrumpió la escena—, no creo que sea una buena idea cambiar asientos con Keef.

 

—Keith. —repuse enfadado.

 

Las risas de nuestros compañeros no se hicieron esperar, suspire fastidiado, el chico no tenía la culpa y aún así los compañeros de clase se encargarían de hacerle su vida imposible, ya lo veía venir.

 

—Keith, perdón. —corrigió, es _demasiado_ amable— Yo estoy cómodo en este lugar, además tengo algunos problemas de vista.

 

_Demasiado amable._

 

—Bien —contestó cansada. —Es la primera y la última vez que te regaño Keith, si repruebas los exámenes de este parcial no tendré opción más que cambiarte de lugar con alguien, sin importar las circunstancias. Ya estás en bachillerato Keith, ya es hora de que madures, ya casi cumples dieciséis años. 

 

Asentí.

 

Dí un último vistazo a _Lance,_ me regaló una sonrisa tímida ¿las sonrisas se regresan? Preferí ignorarlo, ¿qué sentido tenía regresar una sonrisa a un desconocido?

 

El día siguió normal, clases y más clases, la maestra hablando sin parar hasta el recreo, cuando la campana sonó tomé mis cosas y salí casi corriendo del lugar, busqué una mesa apartada y sola, había una hasta el final del comedor, la tomé. El lugar se llenó de gente poco a poco, las mesas se llenaron, el patio se llenó pero mi mesa quedó intacta.

 

Hasta que Lance llegó con un compañero más a su lado, _dios_ este niño no se cansa.

 

—¿Qué quieren? —debo admitir que fue más un reclamo que pregunta.

 

—¿Podemos hacerte compañía? —preguntó Lance. —Él es Hunk, al parecer es mi compañero de cuarto, pensé que te gustaría conocerlo.

 

—Creo que pensaste mal.

 

Lance parece herido, se rasca la nuca y busca nuevas palabras.

 

—Keith, amigo, siento haber pronunciado mal tu nombre, dejemos eso de lado ¿te parece?

 

¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

 

—No sé a quien llamas amigo, a penas sé cual es tu nombre. ¿Te parece si mejor vas a comer a otro lado con tu compañero de cuarto?

 

Lance frunció el ceño, wow, que cambio tan repentino, Hunk paseo su mirada entre Lance y yo. El chico dio un paso hacia el frente dispuesto a golpearme, Hunk lo tomó de los hombros.

 

—Lance, no vale la pena.

 

Lance suspiró.

 

—Bien, vamos Hunk, busquemos mejor compañía.

 

¿Mejor compañía? No lo culpo, los corrí, no soy la mejor compañía.

 

El recreo siguió su curso, las clases también, de vez en cuando mis compañeros arrojaban papelitos hacia mi lugar, todos con los mismos mensajes.

 

“¿Quieres cambiar lugares conmigo, Keef?”

 

“No es Keef, es Keith”.

 

“Te felicito Keef, sabes pensar, rechazaste al idiota del salón”.

 

Las notas no cesaban, todas eran sarcásticas, a excepción de la última, esa tenía parte de verdad. Sí, lo había rechazado pero aún no creía que Lance fuese idiota, participaba constantemente en clase y parecía tener todas las respuestas referentes a lógica y pilotaje. No podía ser idiota, me había tratado bien, más bien yo era idiota, yo no supe cómo tratarlo.

 

¿Cómo tratas a una persona que es amable contigo cuando nadie más lo ha sido?

 

Al terminar el día me deshice de todas las notas, no tenían contenido alguno que me interesará.

 

Tomé el camión escolar, mi hogar estaba demasiado lejos y estaba cansado para caminar kilómetros y kilómetros para llegar a la cabaña.

 

Mis compañeros me siguieron molestando en el camión, pero parecía que otros grados se habían unido al ritual, traté de ignorarlos, sus palabras no eran tan ofensivas, de hecho eran infantiles a mi parecer.

 

Bufé y miré a otra dirección, mi mirada chocó contra la de Lance, al principio parecía preocupado, pero al percatarse de mis ojos sobre de él, su expresión cambió a una molesta, no lo culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

 

El autobús se fue quedando vacío poco a poco, grabé a la perfección el lugar en donde Lance bajó, algún día podría ir a disculparme con él, en la escuela solo daría una excusa más para molestarlo. Fui el último en bajar y a pesar de ello todavía me quedaban kilómetros por recorrer, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar y no planeaba llegar tarde a mi casa, aún no había comido.

 

—¿Quieres que te lleve, Keith? —la mujer que vivía también por la zona paró frente a mí.

 

Asentí y subí a la moto sin decir una sola palabra.

 

—¿Mal día, pequeño? —asentí— No te preocupes, ya habrá mejores días.

 

El silencio reinó en el vehículo, en ese momento una pregunta surgió, era seguro que Erika sabría la respuesta.

 

—¿Erika?

 

—Dime Keith.

 

—¿Qué haces cuando un desconocido es amable contigo?

 

Erika soltó una pequeña risa.

 

—Sonreirle a la vida y ser amable con el desconocido, tal vez después se convierta en amigo.

 

Pensé en ello, Erika tenía razón. Una pregunta nueva surgió.

 

—¿Cómo puedes ser amable con él? —cuestione algo perdido.

 

Erika me miró a través del retrovisor de la moto, sonrió enternecida.

 

—Puedes sonreirle, charlar, hacerle compañía, defenderlo cuando lo necesite, ver por el bienestar de la persona, y lo último pero menos importante: serle fiel cuando por fin logres ser su amigo.

 

—¿Cuándo sabré que ya somos amigos? —apreté mi agarre en la chamarra de cuero de Erika.

 

—Eso solo te lo dirá el tiempo y la persona con quien lo compartas.

 

El resto del camino fue en silencio, reflexione cada palabra que Erika me había dicho, Lance fue amable y, a pesar de que yo no supiera reaccionar, sabía que mis palabras y actos lo tendrían que alejar, lo había hecho a propósito, si deseaba que fuéramos amigos tenía que tomar acción y disculparme con él.

 

La noche fue fría y larga; fría porque extrañaba la compañía de mi padre y larga porque Lance daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

 

Que idiota había sido, tal vez no lo debí de haber juzgado tan rápido, tal vez podía darme la oportunidad de tener amigos, tal vez debería arriesgarme a perder a alguien. Estoy siendo demasiado duro con los demás.

 

A la mañana siguiente no me importó llegar tarde, ya tenía mi lugar en el salón asegurado y no me importaban las clases, mi padre se había adelantado en enseñarme todo sobre el pilotaje, no tenía necesidad de asistir, ya lo sabía _casi_ todo, no tenía mucho sentido ir.

 

Los pasillos están casi vacíos y algunos salones ya han cerrado las puertas, no llegué tan tarde como esperaba, pues la puerta de mi salón todavía estaba abierta. No quería entrar, no todavía. Di media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más choque y me desequilibre.

 

Fue con una persona, estoy casi seguro.

 

La persona parecía tener reflejos extremadamente rápidos, pues antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo me sujetó del brazo con mucha fuerza.

 

—Deberías de andar con más cuidado. —era una chica que parecía ser mayor. Volteo a ambos lados y me observó de pies a cabeza.— Veo que eres rebelde ¿no se supone que debes de entrar a clases?

 

No contesté.

 

—Rebelde y reservado.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté ya fastidiado, necesito escaparme y la chica simplemente no me suelta.

 

—Me agradas, veo que te gusta leer —dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a un libro en el suelo, era seguro que se me había caído en el pequeño choque—, ¿en italiano? Wow, me sorprendes.

 

—¿Sabes italiano?

 

—Forse sì, forse no, forse sono italiano, forse no. —contestó con una pronunciación increíblemente fluida.

 

—¿De qué grado eres? —me impresionaba que no la había visto antes.

 

—Estoy en el último grado de bachiller, ¿y tú?

 

—Antepenúltimo. Creo que te deberías irte ya —dije mientras rascaba mi nuca, estaba nervioso, si mal no me equivocaba esa sería la primera vez que hablaba con una chica— tienes que llegar a tus clases.

 

—Cierto. Después hablamos más. Addio bambino. —la chica se comenzó a alejar por el pasillo.

 

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas? —le grité divertido por la forma en la que se había despedido.

 

—Nadia.

 

—Yo me llamo Keith.

 

—Toda la escuela lo sabe.

 

Reí, Acxa era otra persona que me había tratado bien en tan solo dos días, además de… Lance. Suspiré. Ahora sí tenía más de una razón para no entrar al salón, seguí con mi camino a la puerta pero de nuevo fui interrumpido, esta vez por el director.

 

_Genial._

 


	3. Azul

_Keith’s POV’s_

 

Domingo 27 de octubre del año 2016

 

Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que hablé con Lance, no le he dirigido la mirada desde entonces, perdí la estación en la que siempre baja del camión y él faltó desde que Shiro hizo las pruebas a inicios de septiembre, ¿razón? Sus padres lo enviaron a un campamento de pilotaje, que no necesita, lo supere por muy poco en la prueba, Shiro lo aceptó y el próximo semestre estaremos de nuevo en el mismo bachillerato. He decidido que por mi bien, lo ignoraré.

 

Al único que considero ahora mi amigo es a Shiro, desde que nos conocimos ha sido muy cortés conmigo, pero esta vez supe como reaccionar, o eso creo. Me ha enseñado más sobre el pilotaje, me apoya con las tareas y labores de la casa; se ha comportado como un verdadero hermano y amigo.

 

Le decidí contar sobre Nadia, él me impulsó a invitarla a salir por un café y desde entonces le preste atención a ella. Hoy es la quinta vez que me veo con Nadia, nos quedamos de ver en un café en el centro que es famoso por sus frappes. Shiro me dijo que fuera cortés con ella, fuera puntual, estuviera bien vestido y limpio.

 

Salí desde la mañana con la ropa casual que Shiro me regaló y fui al centro de la ciudad, llegaría en dos horas sino me entretenía en el camino, me puse mis audífonos y camine toda la mañana sin parar hasta la parada del autobús.

 

El corazón me late con fuerza cuando pienso en lo que viene. Creo que tengo miedo… ¿o es mi ansiedad? No sé. No sé qué va a pasar pero intuyo que hoy será un día importante, tal vez después de tanto tiempo de salir con Nadia pueda pedirle que sea mi novia ¿no será inapropiado? Aún siento que es poco tiempo.

 

El viaje hasta la plaza principal es pesado, mis audífonos siguen tarareando canciones en mi oreja y los edificios de la ciudad se levantan con más frecuencia conforme más me adentro en ella. Pido la parada más cercana a la plaza al chofer del autobús y bajo sin prestar atención a los demás pasajeros.

 

La ciudad se ve tan distinta cuando parece estar sumida en música, las risas de los niños y parloteos de los adultos pasan de ser ruidos molestos a notas musicales y los claxon a cánticos de artistas.

 

Camino hasta llegar al cruce para llegar a mi destino, en cuanto el semáforo da la indicación para que los peatones puedan cruzar la calle, una cabellera azul llama mi atención de entre la multitud de personas que quiere cruzar. Todo parece ir más lento y mi música pasa a segundo plano, ya no le presto atención a ella, ahora mi atención la tiene el chico de cabellera azul.

 

_Es Lance._

 

Sigo caminando sin parar, quiero llegar a él y pedirle perdón. No es hasta que me acerco lo suficiente para notar que Lance está con un chico más que no logro reconocer, Lance tiene su brazo por alrededor del cuello del desconocido mientras ríen a carcajadas en conjunto, parecen muy divertidos. Por una fracción de segundo sus ojos azules se topan con los míos, la adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo dejándome estático en mi lugar.

 

Lance pasa a mi lado, sin dejar de mirarme con el ceño fruncido, sigue molesto, su sonrisa desapareció desde que me vio, lo sé. Sigo mi camino hasta Nadia, no quiero perderme en el tren de pensamientos que avanza a velocidades enormes cuando se trata de Lance, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para detenerlo, no cuando lo he visto _así…_

 

En este pequeño instante tengo muchas dudas. Las dudas de los adolescentes parecen banales a los ojos de los demás, pero ¿qué sucede cuando estas te asaltan y no sabes de qué pie cojeas?

 

—¿Keith?

 

Vuelvo a la realidad. Llegué a con Nadia sin que me diera cuenta. El mundo aún parece estar tapado por la neblina de mi mente, miro por última vez hacia atrás, donde se encontraba Lance, a pesar de que sé que no lo voy a ver de nuevo, pero a lo lejos su cabellera desaparece entre la multitud de personas y autos.

 

—¿Keith? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pareces perdido? —vuelve a preguntar Nadia, preocupada por mi aspecto.

 

—Sí, no te preocupes. Vamos que nos ganan el lugar en el café.

 

Nadia sonríe pícara antes de gritar “el último paga los pastelillos” y salir corriendo hasta la cafetería a toda velocidad.

 

Juro que aquella cita en domingo fue de las mejores, estuvimos todo el día juntos, paseamos por los parques del centro, jugábamos como si fuéramos niños, hablamos y hablamos, visitamos museos y librerías, no dejábamos tiempos vacíos y en ningún momento faltaron las risas.

 

Solo había una cosa que me volvía loco. El mundo parecía pasar por un filtro grisáceo cuando un objeto azul turquesa, azul mar, azul klein era captado por mi visión. Todo alrededor de mí se volvía gris y me enfocaba en aquel color lleno de vida, esperando encontrar al chico de cabellos y ojos azules. Llegué a confundir a Lance con un globo azul de un niño y varias prendas azules. Sentí que me había vuelto loco.

 

Al final del día decidí no pedirle a Nadia que fuera mi novia, tal vez aún no era el momento.

 

El día terminó y regresé a mi hogar, ya era de noche, solo me alcanzo el tiempo para prepararme un cereal con leche e ir a la cama, mañana tenía que asistir a la escuela desde temprano o Shiro me reprenderá con uno de sus tanto aburridos monólogos. No sentí el tiempo pasar pero pronto caí dormido.

 

¿Cómo supe que estaba dormido? Estaba soñando, odiaba soñar, la mayoría de mis sueños pasaban a ser pesadillas y este no sería la excepción.

 

No quiero describir en estas memorias lo que soñé, no sería correcto, me sentí culpable con tan solo haber soñado aquello y supondré que mi rostro no era el mejor cuando Shiro llegó por la mañana a la cabaña, pues inmediatamente se hizo ideas en la cabeza. No dormí después de aquello, no quería volver a soñar con… _eso_.

 

—¡Ni lo digas! ¡No te quiero escuchar decirlo!

 

—¡Te ves horrible Keith! ¡Pareces un muerto viviente! —exclamó Shiro entre risas.

 

—No dormí bien, no te burles. Me duele la cabeza.

 

Shiro pareció analizarme y de un instante a otro su expresión cambio.

 

— No…

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Lo has hecho con Nadia?

 

La pregunta hizo que escupiera el poco jugo que había bebido.

 

—No, estás loco. Solo paseamos todo el día. Solo eso. —Shiro me dirigió una mirada pícara, tratando de sacar más información. Bufé.— Vamonos o llegaré tarde al bachillerato.

 

Shiro no mencionó nada más, tomó sus cosas y me llevó al colegio en su coche. El camino fue en silencio, Shiro no habló, sabía que no tenía ganas de hablar.

 

No le quise mencionar nada de Nadia y tampoco del sueño extraño que tuve. Tengo miedo de contarle de algo que él tal vez ya vivió, ya me había hablado de su pareja alguna vez, pero jamás dijo su nombre. No. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. Me siento perdido. No debería de comentar algo tan retorcido con Shiro, me tomará por loco. Tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas raras y seguir con mis estudios, si quiero estar en el bachiller al que Shiro me llevará.

 

Soy un chico, mi padre me enseñó que los chicos están con chicas ¿no es así? Además Nadia es muy linda conmigo ¿por qué no aceptarla a ella?

 

—¿Keith?

 

Nadia me tomó por sorpresa en el pasillo, me giré para poder verla a los ojos, solo necesité eso para saber lo que se avecinaba. Ella llevaba una playera azul y unos jean negros impecables. Me podía dar por perdido con ese azul turquesa.

 

—Keith, tengo la sensación de que me estás evitando y quisiera saber... —tenía razón la vi en la entrada de la escuela y corrí de inmediato al interior de la escuela.— Ayer no tuve el valor suficiente, pero… me gustas, mucho ¿sabes? y…

 

“Los chicos salen con chicas” esa fue la última frase que vino a mi mente antes de que me lanzará a besar a Nadia. Fue un beso tierno, algo significativo, al menos eso era para Nadia, pero mi mente parecía vagar en otro lugar, a pesar de que era mi primer beso, no lo sentí especial.

 

A partir de ese momento condené mis días restantes, los siguientes tres meses los pasé al lado de Nadia, salíamos cuando podíamos, teníamos citas cada fin de semana, nos dábamos pequeños regalos cuando el dinero de la beca nos sobraba, pero una noche Nadia me pidió algo más, algo de lo que no estaba seguro que quería ceder.

 

No proteste, no me negué, simplemente acepte, esa noche ella me invitó a su departamento, en vista de que estaba muy lejos mi cabaña, ella ya vivía sola y yo creía que no tendría problemas al _hacerlo_ con ella, después de todo somos chico y chica, es la naturaleza del humano.

 

A mitad de nuestro acto yo me aterré, deje de pensar en ella, había pensado en Lance, no quería que mi primera vez fuera de esa forma tan… _aterradora_ , no podía disfrutarlo teniendo a aquel chico en la cabeza, Nadia no merecía eso.

 

Me separe de ella de forma abrupta, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que fue por repulsión, pero Nadia parecía comprenderlo, parecía asustada debido a que fue repentino, pero lo comprendía.

 

—¿ _Keith_? —me llamó en casi un susurro— Keith, dime algo ¿estás bien?

 

No contesté, abrace la almohada más cercana y me hice ovillo en la orilla de la cama, no quería que Nadia se preocupara por mí, ella no merecía enamorarse de mí. Todo estaba a oscuras, solo nos iluminaba una pequeña lámpara de noche, era seguro que Nadia no podía ver mi rostro, y eso lo agradecía mucho.

 

—Hace seis meses que salimos, amor —me volvió a llamar Nadia con dulzura— pero comprendo que tengas miedo —yo no tenía miedo, me sentía incómodo con la situación, yo quería olvidar a Lance— Yo estaba aterrorizada en mi primera vez.

 

La habitación volvió a estar en silencio, no era eso, no tenía miedo de mi primera vez, me aterra a que tal vez Nadia no era la persona indicada y me dolía. Ella parecía ser la indicada.

 

Estaba seguro que Lance no era el indicado, así no es como las cosas funcionan.

 

—Necesitas más tiempo, no quiero que pienses que te obligo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

 

Sí. Necesitaba más tiempo para poner en claro que Lance no debía de ocupar mis pensamientos, Nadia merecía a alguien mejor, yo ya no podía seguir ahí.

 

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a vestirme de nuevo, Nadia se levantó también y se puso sus bragas y bra.

 

—Pero… ¿qué haces? ¿Qué te pasa, Keith?

 

Seguí vistiendome, ignorando la voz quebrada de Nadia, quería y debía salir de ahí, no tenía porque estar en casa de Nadia. Me seguí vistiendo y cuando termine me dirigí a la puerta, de inmediato Nadia me abrazo por la cintura, estaba de rodillas y su mirada era suplicante.

 

—¡PARA! ¿Por qué te vas así?

 

—No sé qué hago aquí, Nadia. —contesté con pesar.

 

Nadia se petrifico.

 

—Estoy enamorada de ti, lo sabes. Quédate por favor. —pidió entre sollozos.— Sabes que no hay autobús a estas horas.

 

—Tomaré el metro. —dije mientras apartaba los brazos de Nadia de mi cuerpo.

 

Salí con toda velocidad del departamento, no podía llegar a la cabaña, estaba muy lejos y el camino a esas horas era peligroso. Me quedaría en casa de Shiro, durante el último mes me había dado la copia de su llave por si se me llegaba a ofrecer, y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Me quedaría en la sala para no hacer ruido. Además, era posible que Shiro estuviera durmiendo, para la mañana siguiente ya tendría alguna excusa para darle.

 

El encuentro con Nadia me dio para pensar en el metro, solo había una persona en mi cabeza, y ese era Lance, no quería aceptarlo pero era cierto. Solo necesitaba experimentar ¿de verdad el indicado era Lance o solo era pasajero? Necesitaba averiguarlo, nunca me había sentido atraído por un chico, pero si de verdad era el indicado debía de estar a su lado.

 

¿Pero eso no estaba en contra de mi naturaleza? Eso no era lo que mi papá me había enseñado, ¿y si mi mamá hubiera pensado distinto? ¿Shiro pensará distinto?

 

Tengo demasiados nudos mentales, primero debo de descubrir si puedo experimentar atracción por un chico.

 

Llegue a la casa de Shiro en unos cuantos minutos, entré haciendo el menor ruido posible, todo estaba a oscuras, apenas recordaba cómo era su casa, tendría que prender una luz o me perdería. Tomé mi teléfono celular y prendí la lámpara de este. La luz del teléfono era más discreta.

 

—¿Keith?

 

Oh, había olvidado que Shiro tenía insomnio crónico, solo lo había mencionado un par de veces y lo había olvidado.

 

—Pero… ¿Qué no se supone que deberías de estar en casa de Nadia?

 

Suspire exhausto. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

 

—Me he peleado con ella. He preferido volver.

 

—¿Qué! ¿A las tres de la madrugada? —Tomé un par de almohadas de los sillones más pequeños y los coloque en el más grande, trataba de evitar a Shiro pero este parecía estar verdaderamente molesto—. ¿Con todo lo que pasa? ¿No ves que te pudo haber pasado algo? ¡Eres inconsciente! ¡Debiste haberme llamado! ¡Yo podía pasar por ti!

 

Tomé la manta más cercana y me acosté en el sofá, no planeaba discutir con Shiro, había discutido suficiente con Nadia, solo quería dormir. Suspire una última vez y le di la espalda.

 

—Buenas noches, Shiro.

 

Dije mientras me cubría con la manta y cerraba los ojos. Shiro dio la media vuelta, enfurecido, subió las escaleras con pistones y lo último que escuché fue el portazo que dio en su habitación.

 

Mañana me iré muy temprano, no pienso hablar sobre _eso_ con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué Lance pinto su pelo de azul?
> 
> Pues cállese y espere a descubrirlo en los siguientes capítulos.
> 
>  
> 
> Pobre Nadia, ella no merecía eso :c quedó destrozada.


End file.
